Soul Resonance Tips and Snickerdoodles
by DolphinAssasinTheWaywardMage
Summary: "Shouldn't you be asking Maka that?" Just a Maka/Soul oneshot. Soul is suspicious of something. Does he take Tsubaki's advice? More info inside I guess?


**Hey everyone it's Abigail! Aka The Dolphin Assassin... When I say that I mean I'm a dolphin that assassinates not an assassin that kills dolphin because I LOVE dolphins. Ok this is my first Soul Eater fic and I'm also only like halfway through the series so... just a little Maka/Soul fluff because I ship them SO HARD! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own-**

**Prussia: The awesome me is here!**

**Me: PRUSSIA!? Ok... First you invade my Artemis Fowl disclaimers now my Soul Eater fics! Come one dude go back to your own fandom!**

**Prussia: Keseses~ Well Ms. Abigail doesn't own Soul Eater. Or me! Keseses~**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey Soul." She didn't look up from her book when he walked in.

"Hey Maka." He went to the fridge to grab a drink then headed back to the living room where his meister was.

She was really engrossed in that book.

Silence.

"What are you reading?" He asked. The quietness didn't feel right to him.

Of course she didn't speak. Maka just tilted the book to where Soul could see the title.

"Oh a book on soul resonance. Huh should have known."

Silence.

"Pretty interesting stuff." Maka said quietly.

"Do you mind sharing?" He asked.

This caused her to look up at him. There was suspicion in her eyes and her voice as she said, "Ok sit down."

He sat down pretty close to her on the couch, closer than he usually ever did, but either Maka didn't notice or didn't care.

"Alright so here it says..." Soul just seemed to tune out her voice. Instead he decided to think back to the previous conversation he had had with Tsubaki.

() 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 ()

"Hey Soul what did you want to talk about?" Tsubaki asked.

Soul took a deep breath. "You and Maka are pretty close right?"

"Yeah."

Another deep breath. "Does Maka like me?"

() 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 ()

"Hey Soul are you listening?"

He blinked in confusion. "Oh. Oh yeah sorry."

"You know if you don't care you don't have to sit here. I could just explain it all next time we practice."

"No no it's fine."

"Are you ok?" Maka finally asked.

"Well yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Soul you wanted me to tell you what tips I was learning from my book."

"Yeah aren't they tips on soul resonance?"

"Yes."

"Then it could help us. Why wouldn't I want to learn a few tips that could help improve our soul resonance?"

Maka thought for minute. "Alright then."

() 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 ()

Tsubaki laughed a little. "Soul why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking Maka that?"

"Tsubaki! What the- no."

"What's the worst that could happen? She says no."

"Yeah I guess." Soul thought for a minute. "But what if she says yes?"

"Then you ask her out." Tsubaki said this like it was nothing. Totally like he wasn't asking his meister... his best friend... out on a date.

"What!? Why would I do that?!"

() 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 () 0 ()

"Soul I know you're not listening anymore. It's ok go do something else."

Again, Soul blinked. "Sorry what?"

Maka sighed then put her book down. "What are you thinking about Soul?"

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that tell the truth."

"Maka I..."

"It's ok you can tell me anything. We're a team remember?"

"It's not something I want to say more like something I want to ask." Soul said.

"Ask me."

"Maka... do you-"

BEEP!

She jumped up off the couch. "My cookies!" She grabbed Soul's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen where the oven was located. "I fixed your favorite, Snickerdoodle."

Soul stood back as she put the oven mittens on and pulled out the delicious smelling/looking cookies.

His mouth started to water. So... good...

He reached a hand out to grab a cookie but before he could Maka slapped it away.

"Give them some time to cool."

"Fine. Why did you fix them anyway? You don't even like snickerdoodles."

"Oh I... I don't know I just felt like it I guess." She said almost as if she wasn't sure what to say. "And I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

Maka just shrugged in response. "So what did you want to ask me?" She said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh yeah... about that. Maka we've known eachother for a while and lately I've been wondering..."

"Wondering about what?"

He took a deep breath. Tsubaki's words rung in his head. 'What's the worst that could happen? She says no.' Exactly. So if that was the worst case scenario why was he worried about it?

Oh...

Oh!

Nooooo...

"Maka... Doyoulikeme?" It came out in a rush even Soul wasn't sure what he said.

"What?"

He had to take a deep breath and slow down. "Maka do you like me?"

She stared at him.

"You know it was a stupid question I don't know what made me think-"

"No no Soul it's not a stupid question. In fact... that's what I wanted to talk to you about I guess."

"Oh! Uh really?"

"Yeah," started Maka nervously. "Soul I like you."

It felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"That's uh...uh..."

That was when he noticed that Maka was gone. He looked up just in time to see her bedroom door close.

Ummm...

What did Tsubaki say if she said yes? 'Then you ask her out.'

Oh death help him.

He walked up to Maka's bedroom door and opened it. Maka was just sitting on her bed curled up in a ball.

He walked over and sat next to her.

She didn't look up when she spoke. "I'm sorry I know you probably don't feel-"

Soul cut her off. "Meet me at the cafe tomorrow evening at 8pm." He got up and started heading to the door but stopped and turned around. "And dress nice too." And with that he closed her bedroom door behind him. He leaned against it and let out a breath he'd been holding when suddenly...

"Soul Eater Evans did you just ask me out!?" Maka yelled from inside her room.

He had to laugh a little at that. "Yeah I did. Now I gotta go. Black Star is waiting on me in the gym." He was halfway to the door that would lead him outside his apartment when he was then tackled to the floor by Maka.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"Why don't we just go out tonight?" She asked with a big smile.

"That sounds much better."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Omg this story that I wrote made me realize something about myself... haha...ha...ha... **

**Ok I'm sorry I don't usually talk this much in my fics. I'm sorry this has to be my first impression in the Soul Eater archive but whatever. I'm also sorry if the characters were a little ooc like I said I'm only like halfway through the series. **

**I write Hetalia fics with Renee (aka wayward mage) those are much better. Some of those were written by her only. I've written Artemis Fowl fics by myself but that was back when I first started writing fanfiction so like it's so... terrible.**

**Ok I'll shut up now. Please Review! **

**Love,**

**Abigail **


End file.
